zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Wild ZERO
This article relates to the Zoids: Wild ZERO anime series. For the corresponding model release, see Zoids: Wild (Models). Zoids Wild ZERO (ゾイドワイルドZERO) is an anime series, linked to the Zoids toyline of the same name. It is the sixth Zoids series, following Zoids: Wild in order of production. Series Background Zoids are a metallic lifeform from a far side of the Milky Way Galaxy. However, their planet was coming to an end. To promote their chance of survival, a warp was to take place to planet Earth. However, due to an unforseen Zoids factor, the warp took them through time and place to the 21st century. The resulting cataclysm shifted tectonic plates on Earth and reshaped the continents. Plot The story picks up when the main character, Leo, uncovers the Beast Liger and sets fourth on a journey with a girl called Sally. Characters * Leo Conrad - Beast Liger * Sally Land * Buzz Cunningham * Jo Aysel - Raptoria * Christopher Giller - Sniptera * Lieutenant Colonel Dias - Triceradogos Kai * Sergeant Shell - Bazootle * Luc - Cannon Bull * Professor Walter Borman * Aldridge - Stylaser, Genospino * Staff Sergeant Baan Blood バーン・ブラッド - Gatling Fox VA: 古川慎 * Captain Knox - Knuckle Kong - ノックス大尉 役VA: 三宅健太 * Brigadier General Collins - コリンズ VA: 速水奨 * Dr Frank Land -フランク・ランド VA: 稲葉実 * Brigadier General Shigaru - シーガル VA: 堀内賢雄 * General Garret - ギャレット VA: 土師孝也 * Spiegel - スピ―ゲル VA: 高橋広樹 * Crestwood - クレストウッド VA: 江原正士 * Fiona - フィオナ VA: 古賀葵 * Sherry Hunt - シェリー・ハント大 VA: 浅野まゆみ EGbNrjLWwAE7K5O.jpeg|Shell EG_ZkkkU0AAynZQ.jpeg|Aldridge EG_YjQ8U8AIcMCw.jpg|Dias EIruLkSVUAEq8Ig.jpg|Collins EIH2yWoU8AAaBj3.jpg|Knox EIsD0GBUcAAYhOn.jpg|Frank Land EMsot3XUYAARR5-.jpg|Garret EMspKHwU0AAacyg.jpg|Shigaru ENwZTQwU4AEsyYf.jpg|Spiegel EPcMKNQU4AAD-_W.jpg|Fiona EPcLPCAVUAA6leB.jpg|Crestwood EPcMxhSUYAEFZDS.jpg|Sherry Zoids Episodes Main article: List of Zoids: Wild ZERO episodes Broadcast The episodes initially aired on the 4th of October 2019. The first broadcast is on TV Tokyo at 17:55, every Friday, replacing Inazuma Eleven Ares. Following that, the series is streamed on YouTube via CoroCoro and Takara TOMY channels at 8:00 Saturday. It is subsequently aired on 17:30 Thursdays, starting the 17th and 8:30 starting 27th of October on TV Wakayama and Sendai Broadcast respectively. Trivia * As Zoids: Wild ZERO is set when Zoids arrived on Earth, it is framed as a prequel to Zoids: Wild, despite being produced second. The sequel to Zoids: Wild, is Zoids: Wild 2, which runs as a Corocoro comic manga. *This season is directed by Takao Kato, who also directed Zoids: Chaotic Century and also served as a director in Zoids: New Century. * Kenichi Araki (Chaotic Century) is handling series composition, Tadashi Sakazaki (Chaotic Century) is in charge of character designs. Yūki Matsuoka (Wild/Genesis) as sound director, and Yoshihisa Hirano is the music composer. Theme songs * Opening Theme: Blue Blue Blue - Ivy to Fraudulent Game - Kazen ga Nai * Ending Theme: Hikari - Hazuki Senda * Ending Theme: Door - Arai Maju External links *Official site for the anime *Official site on TV Tokyo Category:Anime